Absolute Power
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura and Lee grow closer aboard the Astral Queen, but they're interrupted by Mr. Tom Zarek.


They were in their makeshift quarters on the _Astral Queen_. It wasn't much, but at least they were free. The irony wasn't lost on Lee; he doubted it was lost on the President either. He wasn't concerned about that, though. He was concerned about her-always her. He wished he could say it was for the good of the fleet, (and it was: He knew that in his heart) but what he cared about most was her safety, which he couldn't guarantee on _Galactica_.

He looked over at her. She sat on the bedspread next to his, wearing an expression he couldn't identify. He'd gotten to know the meaning of most of her looks in his time working with her-and even more so in the brig. As much as the situation made him indignant, he would miss the proximity to her. It delighted him to learn she snored-when she slept at all, that was. What was it she thought about when the majority of the fleet slept? If he knew her, which he liked to think he did, he'd say she was planning for her eventual return to power. That was what impressed him about her in the first place: Her ability to keep calm in the face of madness. When the rest of the world was falling apart, Laura Roslin was holding it together, making plans and saving lives. He was honored just to be part of it, to be in her orbit.

Their association made him braver. He wanted to be more, to be worthy of the trust she'd gifted him. He counted her as a friend, one of his few, in fact. Did she reciprocate his feelings? He didn't know, but she trusted him with her secrets, counted on him to help her escape, and she had her bedspread about a foot away from his. That made him want to say things he wouldn't risk otherwise. Time to roll the hard six, like his father would say. "Are you surprised, Madame President?"

She smirked. "I'm the President, Captain Apollo. I can't afford to be surprised."

He nodded. He couldn't imagine the pressure she had been under since the attacks. He hoped his actions would help her, though. "Are you disappointed with me?"

She reached across the distance between them, touching his arm. "No, of course not. You made your case very well. It made sense." She sighed before adding, "Under the circumstances."

He knew exactly what circumstances she meant. If they were up against his father, it would have been a different story. The Old Man was stubborn, but the President had a way of making him listen to reason. Eventually, he would have agreed with her, and he definitely would've made sure she got her medicine when she was in the brig, probably letting her out altogether when he learned the truth. But with Tigh in charge, they were better off taking their chances with a terrorist. It was a sad reality, but they needed to face it.

Neither of them were fools. Lee was sure Zarek was talking to his minions, plotting something, and he was sure the President had already considered that contingency.

He covered her hand with his. "I don't trust him either."

She nodded. "Do you trust me?"

He thought that was obvious. He smiled. "Always."

She grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't. I am a politician after all."

He laughed. "You never really liked politics. I think that makes you different."

"Different?" She raised her eyebrow. Gods, he loved it when she did that.

"Good different."

She gave him that smile. Like the one when she called him Captain Apollo the first time. The one that made him willing to follow her anywhere. She rubbed his arm slightly. He wasn't sure what she meant by it, but the contact was enough to make him shiver. He hoped she didn't notice. That wasn't something he really wanted to explain. She removed her hand and brought it back to her side, saying "I'm going to sleep for awhile." She sighed. "Lords know what Kobol will bring. We should rest while we can."

He watched her lower herself onto her bedspread. Then he followed suit. The President was right. Even her military strategy was flawless. She would have done well in War College if she'd gone that route.

As he drifted off, he heard the shivering. In her case, he knew it wasn't the good kind.

.

.

.

"I'm just saying you should take advantage of this opportunity, Tom."

They were sitting at the table among the maps and Scrolls. Meier was explaining the "finer points" of their situation for the better part of an hour. Tom knew they made a great team. Meier lacked the subtlety and finesse the mission required, however. Inmates and guards were one thing, but President Roslin-and her puppy-was a different beast entirely, and Tom knew how to play. Meier didn't know how to exist in their world, but Tom did. He'd been waiting for his chance his whole life, and he wouldn't let any mercenary ruin that, not even his best friend.

Tom looked hard at Meier. "You think I don't know that? I'm biding my time, is all. They have their uses."

Meier shrugged. "I agree Madame President is _very_ useful, but why does the young prince matter? If anything he'll hurt us."

Tom considered that. Adama Light could be troublesome. "What do you suggest?"

"Kobol's a dangerous place. Maybe some don't make it back."

Tom nodded. "Before you go off on your own, remember this: There are other ways to get what you want."

Meier scoffed. "Says the terrorist."

Tom smiled "Yes, says the terrorist."

"You haven't gone soft on me, have you?"

Tom shook his head. "You know me better than that. But look at me now. I'm a delegate in the Quorum of Twelve, one of the few survivors of an apocalypse, and I'll be President soon. I need to be...smart."

All he needed to do was be ready. He didn't have to do anything to Madame President. Her body was taking care of it for him. He'd already contemplated the Baltar factor. A scientist would be useful as a Vice President, and Meier would ensure his cooperation. It wouldn't be hard: With enough drugs and women, it would be easy to appease the scientist. Tom would give him a task-"cylon detection" perhaps-and that would keep Baltar occupied throughout Tom's term-and the next one.

"And that's because we got a few people out of the way," Meier said.

He had a point there. A few casualties had been necessary. Tom pat him on the back. "I concede defeat." He paused before adding, "for now."

Meier smiled. "You know I just want you to get your due, right?"

Tom nodded. "Now, I'm going to demonstrate the 'finer points' of working with Madame President."

Tom walked in the direction of the President's quarters. He gave her credit; the woman was tough: He offered up his room-with the promise he wouldn't be in it-and she insisted on having those drab quarters, cracking a joke that they were still more accommodating than what she had on _Galactica_. Maybe he misjudged her. She was willing to rough it. Her sense of humor didn't hurt either. It was dry and easy to miss, but it was there. Too bad she was dying. He wouldn't have minded having her around more.

.

.

.

After listening to her shiver for about a minute, Lee decided propriety could frak itself: His President was cold. He sat up and reached across the distance between them, touching the shoulder that was nearest to him. "Madame President, are you okay?"

She sat up slightly to face him. "I can't seem to get warm."

It was like when they first met. She'd worn a shaw around her as she deliberated their options. The image didn't mesh well with her iron resolve at first, but she made it work.

"I'll get you more blankets."

She shook her head. "There aren't any more. Tom already gave me extra ones."

Of course he did. The smarmy former terrorist was very _accommodating_. "What can I do?"

She touched his face, stroking his cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

He smiled. "I have a better idea."

He sat on the edge of her bedspread and pulled her to him, holding her tight.

"Captain Apollo?"

"Do you trust me, Madame President?"

She nodded before letting her head fall against his chest. "Always."

He smiled at the feel of her hair against his chin. "Maybe you shouldn't. I am a pilot after all."

She looked up at him. "You never liked the military. I think that makes you different."

"Good different?" He couldn't do the eyebrow thing like she could.

She hummed. "Very good."

She raised her mouth to his and kissed him. He held her tighter, as she grew more intense. When he first said the lady was in charge, he had no inkling they'd be like this one day. He opened his mouth, and she touched his tongue with hers. She wasn't shivering then, and her body felt warm-even through her suit.

She lay down, pulling Lee with her. He was content to follow her anywhere.

Lee was lost in the feel of his President. Her power and energy as well as her softness. The sound of her cries and moans. The way she called his name. He'd never be able to think of his callsign any other way.

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice asked, which Lee vaguely registered. Then he moved to cover the President as best he could.

.

.

.

He did knock first, but when there was no answer, he opened the door to peek inside. He didn't go far into the room.

_My, my, my._ Tom probably should have guessed, but for some reason he thought the President preferred the older Adama model. She'd been so pleased when he revealed Adama was back in charge. And he of all people understood the appeal bars and cuffs could have.

It seemed he was wrong, but this was...interesting. How long was this going on?

"I've wanted this so long, Madame President."

There was his answer. And how delicious. She had the puppy trained. That was true power. He could blow up a hundred buildings and still not have that. Neither could the cylons. Perhaps that was where they went wrong.

"Gods, Captain Apollo."

He liked the way that sounded on her lips.

The silhouettes and sounds. It was...well, the best thing he'd seen or heard in years. He'd learned to deal during his twenty years in prison, but he missed the feel of a woman against him. The softness.

He had to admit, though, the younger Adama was a fine specimen. He took back his thoughts about the older model. Madame President certainly knew what she was doing.

He smiled. How was she going to play her next hand?

He closed the door behind him, stepped into the room, cleared his throat, and asked "What do we have here?"

.

.

.

President Roslin, barely concealed by a blanket, turned to face Tom. "Hello, Tom," she said, as if he were taking her coffee order or something.

Unbelievable. Tom smiled at the lovebirds. Lee's glare burnt into him, but the young buck would calm down in a moment. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything. More blankets perhaps." He smiled wider. "I see you found another way to keep warm."

"Get out of here, Zarek."

Tom smirked at Lee. "Is that really what you want?"

The lightbulb went off. Lee's eyes registered understanding. He held Roslin tighter, as she asked, "What do you want?"

Tom knelt on the bedspread before them. "I'm sure we can think of something."

Roslin actually smiled. He really did underestimate her. "What did you have in mind?"

.

.

.

He really didn't want to share her with anyone, but they had no choice. He had to admit, though, she seemed really into it.

As Tom moved to join them on the bedspread, Lee slid his over, so they'd have more room: It was tight for two as it was; squeezing a third person in would be rough.

Tom stripped and joined the President on her other side. Lee watched them kiss, as he worked the bedspread over. Then he returned to his side, licking and kneading her breasts-taking extra care with the left one. He looked up at Tom, who winked at him. Time to switch.

Tom lowered his head to her chest. Lee took her mouth in a kiss. "You okay with this?" he asked.

She hummed in pleasure, holding him closer. He had his answer.

Tom moved down her body. He lined himself up and thrusted inside. Lee kept kissing her, as she pumped him with her hand. His focus was on her-and what she was doing to him. He tried to ignore the sounds of Tom's thrusts. The wondering whom her moans and cries were for. He kneaded her right breast as he kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her mouth, of _her. _

When her hand started moving faster, Lee knew she wouldn't be long. He turned to Tom and asked, "You close?"

Tom nodded, increasing his pace. Lee was ready too. As Tom and the President started climaxing, she pumped Lee even faster, and he joined them.

Lee collapsed by her side, but then he grabbed his shirt to clean her hand. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling.

Tom moved off the bedspread and started dressing. "Don't mind me. You two have a nice night."

The President looked at Tom. "There's still a few things I'd like to try. Maybe next time."

Next time? Lee nearly collapsed. Loving the President was going to drive him crazy. Maybe Kara was the safer choice after all.

Tom smiled at them. "Of course. That'll be fun."

He left the quarters.

The President laid her hand on Lee's arm. "Don't worry. You're still my Captain Apollo."

Lee leaned in for another kiss. "Yes, Madame President."

He gathered all their blankets and snuggled up beside her. At least he knew what to do if she got cold again.


End file.
